


Superimposed (comic)

by Lunahras



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Existential Crisis, Gen, Multiverse, Overseer, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Split Soul Theory, W. D. Gaster - Freeform, all of which were not created byme, except for eye and seer, i cant believe thts a tag, mentions ofseveral AUs, quantum superpostion stretched to its limits by a noob, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunahras/pseuds/Lunahras
Summary: "Tell me Sans, all these influential, powerful, multiverse managing versions of yourself..."The bizarre buzzing laughter from before made a comeback, the unnerving sound echoing into infinity as the glowing eye curved upwards in sparking glee."Of all the people in the world, why do you think it's always you?"And Sans-Sans had no answer._____________________An adaptation of a previous work





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! i'll be posting about one page a day until its done! this is based on my previous oneshot Superimposed, so if you want a better insight into Sans' thought process or a few extra scenes you're welcome to take a look at that!


	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




	10. Page 10




	11. Page 11




	12. Page 12




	13. Page 13




	14. Page 14




	15. Page 15




	16. Page 16




	17. Page 17




	18. Page 18




	19. Page 19




	20. Page 20




	21. Page 21




	22. Page 22




	23. Page 23




	24. Page 24

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This took quite a while!!


End file.
